


Just Kiss Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo's not sure what to think when he finds Liam hiding in the kitchen at a party.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted “kiss me.” “what?” “just kiss me” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/621931682722889728/prompt-list) of prompts
> 
> Translation in Russian available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9729934)

The party is in full swing when Theo steps downstairs into the living room of the Geyer house. The pack is all here, celebrating the graduation of most of the younger members of the pack. It's the first time in at least a year that they've all been together like this. 

Even Derek is here with his sister Cora, the younger of which had spent ten minutes interrogating Theo before Derek pulled her away.

It's not hard to feel the happiness coming off each member in waves. A feeling that quickly passes off to Theo. 

There's something else though, a nervous energy coming off one member in particular. Theo frowns and looks around the room, trying to find Liam. 

He catches a glimpse of him in the kitchen before he disappears from view again. Curious, Theo walks the short distance into the kitchen and peers down at where Liam is crouched down behind the counter. 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Liam says a little too quickly. "I just… dropped something."

"Oh? What is it? Maybe I can help you…"

"No! I um...I found it." 

Theo doesn't see anything around him, which just adds to his confusion and amusement. "If you found it then why are you still on the floor?"

Liam opens his mouth, then closes it. Finally he stands up slowly, his eyes scanning the living room before looking back at Theo. 

"You're hiding from someone," Theo guesses. 

"I am not."

"You  _ are _ ," Theo says. "The question is who."

"No one!"

"Liam…"

Liam sighs. "Okay fine, I was. Oh shit!" He grabs Theo's arm and looks at him with wide, frantic eyes. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me!" 

Liam's eyes dart around them, and Theo frowns. He'd cross his arms if Liam wasn't still gripping his left one so tightly. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I'm asking you to?"

Theo raises an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware best friends kissed each other, Liam. Do you kiss Mason?"

Liam groans, "No. Oh my God. I should have known you'd be difficult about this. I can't believe I want to kiss you."

Theo's other eyebrow raises to join the first, "So you  _ want _ to kiss me?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't!"

"Well that's all you had to say, Liam."

Theo doesn't give Liam a chance to respond. He hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him flush against him, before sealing their lips together. 

Liam drops his arm in favor of grabbing his shirt. Which is fine by Theo. He uses his now free hand to tangle in Liam's hair and draw him even closer. 

Liam moans into the kiss, spurring Theo on. It's not until he hears a few throats clearing that he remembers they're at a party. 

He and Liam smile sheepishly at each other before pulling back. "Happy now?" Theo asks him. 

Liam grins, "Definitely. We should have done that sooner."

"All you ever had to do was ask Liam," Theo tells him. 

"I didn't know if you were interested," Liam says. "But my plan worked so I guess you are."

"I am. Wait… you're plan? Did you do all of this just to get me to kiss you?"

Liam shrugs, "If I did?"

Theo laughs and kisses him again. "Next time just kiss me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Theo says. "These lips are all yours."

"Just your lips? Or…?"

"All of me," Theo says. "I'm yours."

Liam smiles, wide and bright, "And I'm yours." 

Theo knows he's made a lot of mistakes, but loving Liam would always be one of the best decisions he never had to make. It's as easy as breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
